


You're the one I want to go through time with

by Happy_Days19



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Days19/pseuds/Happy_Days19
Summary: Hattie Shaw had always been incredibly observant. Recently, she has been observing the very beginning of the evolution of the relationship between Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw.





	You're the one I want to go through time with

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Time in a Bottle" as featured in the Hobbs & Shaw movie.

When they were younger, Deckard and Hattie Shaw were inseparable, and Hattie idolized her brother. While saving the world from Eteon and the Snowflake, they had their eyes re-opened to the importance of family.

When Hattie had gotten the call from her mother that Deckard had turned against everything that they had believed in, it crushed her. She couldn’t believe that he would ever do such a thing. With that and Owen and her mother also getting into trouble, Hattie completely shut herself off from her family. She focused on work and on being the best agent she could be, and she was damn good at it.

With her family ties cut, she gave her all to her missions and to her country. Hattie was particularly ruthless in her pursuit of the ‘bad guys’. Especially with her family history, she didn’t want to give anyone reason to think she was anything but completely loyal and devoted to her country and her job. She let her work do the talking and proved to her superiors that she could be trusted to do what needed to be done.

Even though she stopped talking to her family, she never forgot about them. She thought about Deckard all the time and still wore the necklace with the pin he had given her for lock picking, channeling his teachings every day. Deckard was the one she had looked up to most in the world. Even more than their parents, he was the person who cared about her most and she cared about him most as well. Their father could be cruel and cold-hearted, and their mother was, well, a bit of a mystery. There was no doubt that Magdalene Shaw cared about her family, but she had a rather odd way of showing it sometimes.

It took Hattie injecting herself with a deadly virus for her to reconcile with Deckard and her mother. She was absolutely crushed to hear that she had cut Deckard out of her life for a lie, and though he forgave her and accepted her back into his life, she still had an enormous amount of guilt.

After they had saved the day, extracting the virus from her blood and defeating Brixton, she and Deckard had even gone to visit their mother in prison. Of course, nothing was ever as simple as it seemed with the Shaws, and they helped break their mother out.

Hattie had decided that she was well overdue to reconcile with her family. After all, with everything that she had wrongly believed about Deckard, what else didn’t she know? She vowed to try to mend things with her family, even if it would take her longer to attempt to settle things with Owen. If Owen wanted to apologize for everything he had done, she was sure he could find her. Their father was long gone, so at least she didn’t have to worry about him. After the things he had done, she wasn’t sure if she or Deckard would ever be able to forgive him.

When it came to saving the world, Hattie was glad that she had Deckard on her team. She trusted him to be there no matter what, like she had when they were children. Family was so important, and in a weird twist of events, it almost felt like they gained another piece of family.

Luke Hobbs.

Deckard had a complicated past with the man, but he had somehow become an important part of their team. Hattie had kissed him in a moment of impulsivity when she was certain she wouldn’t live to see the next day. After the battle was done, they both agreed that they weren’t right for each other in the romantic sense. Hattie still felt a deep sense of gratitude for the man, but she loved him more as a brother.

Luke had helped her and Deckard when their backs were against the wall and had played an important part in saving the world. More than that, he also seemed to care about her and Deckard as a people. After the Snowflake had been taken care of, he made a point to check in on her and sneakily checked in on Deckard, even if neither man would ever admit it.

Hattie was something of an expert in reading body language, and she could tell that there was something brewing between them. She saw it in the way Luke watched Deckard laughing with his brothers after the fight was over and in how Deckard sneakily stole glances at Luke when they were cleaning up the aftermath of the battle.

Even more important, she saw something shift when Luke watched Deckard interacting with Samantha, Luke’s daughter. Deckard had always been weirdly good with kids, maybe from how much he had taken care of her and Owen when they were younger.

Hattie was honored when Luke insisted on introducing her and Deckard to Sam. The two of them had stopped in London after Luke had introduced Sam to their family in Samoa. It was a typical London day, rain pounding against the windows.

“Hello, Sam. How are you, young lady?” Deckard asked.

“I’m good. Thanks for helping my dad save the world,” Sam said, smiling at Deckard.

“Yeah, well, he needed all the help he could get,” Deckard responded, smiling back.

“We couldn’t have done it without him,” Hattie added, joining the conversation.

“Wow! You really are pretty,” Sam said, looking at Hattie.

“Thank you. You are too.”

“Apparently the good looks skipped a generation,” Deckard joked, causing Sam to giggle.

“Hey! It’s not like you won the genetic lottery either,” Luke grumbled, but Hattie saw a flash of emotion across his face as his gaze lingered on Deckard and Sam.

“What do you think, Sam? Should your dad get a wig? Maybe some curls like yours?”

“Hmm, maybe, but I don’t know if he could pull it off like I can,” Sam said, tapping her finger on her chin. She gathered her hair in her hand and motioned for her dad to duck down, letting her hair fall over his head.

“Yeah, no, sorry dad. That doesn’t help.”

Deckard was laughing harder than Hattie had seen him laugh in many, many years, and Hattie almost doubled over with how funny Sam was. Deckard didn’t smile much in his day-to-day life, so she always loved seeing how happy he looked when he finally did smile.

“I used to have hair,” Luke complained, but even he couldn’t keep the grin off his face for long. His body relaxed completely, like there was a weight lifted off his shoulders.

Sam was openly laughing now, and Hattie knew that she and Deckard would both do anything to keep that smile on her face and to keep her safe. Although their mother kept bothering them about having grandchildren, neither she nor Deckard were anywhere close to that point in their lives. Hattie couldn’t imagine having children, as she was so scared that she would screw something up and be a horrible mother. Deckard, though, she could see having a kid when she watched him interact with Sam.

Sure, Deckard had his flaws, and he wasn’t exactly the picture of a law-abiding citizen, but anyone could see that he cared about Sam. Hattie thought it had a lot to do with children still learning who they were. Adults who were arseholes were a lost cause in Deckard’s book, whereas the kids were just kids. They acted how they saw people act, and they didn’t always know what was right or wrong.

Maybe Hattie was a little jaded, but she didn’t know how most kids made it in the world. There were so many screwed up things in the world. She was lucky that Deckard had always been there for her when no one else was. He was there when she scraped her knees and when she had nightmares. He was there to protect her from their father’s wrath, and when he couldn’t stop him, to comfort her when her back was screaming in agony.

Hattie felt a surge of gratitude when she thought of the positive presence Luke was in his daughter’s life. She couldn’t imagine Luke ever hurting Sam, and it seemed like they had a bond no one could ever sever. Sam clearly adored her father, and from everything Hattie had seen, Luke felt the same way.

Though she had no right, Hattie was very much hoping that she would still be able to see Sam and Luke when this was all over. There was no romantic feeling between the two of them, but Hattie was rather touched by the Hobbs family. They inspired her to keep trying at her relationship with her family. They were, in her eyes, an ideal when it came to the parent-child relationship.

So, with the current situation, whatever history there was between her brother and Luke didn’t seem to matter as much anymore. For the time being, everyone was as happy and relaxed as they could be, and Hattie decided to push the situation a little further. If she could get Luke and Deckard to actually talk for a while, they might be able to put the past behind them and focus on making sure they would be able to work together in the future.

If she knew her brother, this would take some time. She still didn’t think Deckard had accepted what he was feeling, but she was really hoping that this would give him a push in the right direction. She also wasn’t sure how Luke felt, but based on his reactions, she had a feeling that he felt the same as her brother.

“Hey, Sam, looks like it stopped raining. Do you want to go to the park?” Hattie asked, giving Deckard a pointed look. He scowled at her, but he clearly understood the unsaid message.

“Sounds fun!” Sam said, looking between her dad and Deckard. Smart kid. “Can I go, dad? Please?”

Since there was no question as to Hattie’s ability to protect Sam, there was really no point fighting Sam’s puppy dog eyes.

“Fine, but be careful. Don’t go robbing any banks!” Luke called as Sam and Hattie scurried out the door.

“As if!” Sam called back, grabbing Hattie’s hand and pulling her out the door.

“We could give it a try,” Hattie joked as they walked toward the park.

Sam did a perfect imitation of her dad’s eyebrow expression, and the two of them broke into giggles.

“Do you like my dad?” Sam asked, finally letting go of Hattie’s hand.

Taking a moment to figure out exactly how to respond, Hattie looked down at Sam’s curious expression.

“Your dad is a great agent and a great person. I trust him.”

“But do you like like him?” Sam pressed.

Hattie stopped and dropped down to get on Sam’s level.

“Do you think I like him?”

“No. I think…” Sam stopped, looking down.

“What?” Hattie asked gently.

“I think my dad likes your brother.”

“Well, I think you are a very smart kid. Let me tell you something, I think my brother likes your dad.”

“Really?” Sam’s face lit up.

“Yeah, really. Are you okay with that?”

“Definitely! I want my dad to be happy again.”

“So, what do you think about trying to get the two of them together?” Hattie asked, sitting down on one of the swings.

“How do we do that?” Sam asked, taking the swing next to hers.

“I have a couple of ideas, but I think we did good just leaving them alone.”

“I think you guys have to work together again.”

“That would be good, but I’m hoping the world will behave for a while.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Sam said, wrinkling her nose.

As much as Hattie was enjoying scheming with Sam, London weather never cooperated for long. It started drizzling again, and Hattie knew it was only a matter of time before the sky opened up again.

“Oh no!” Sam exclaimed, looking up at the dark clouds.

“It’s okay. We’ll have time to finish putting a plan together later,” Hattie said, pulling the hood up over Sam’s curls.

By the time Hattie and Sam had returned from their adventure, Luke was waiting outside for them and Deckard had disappeared.

“Bye, Hattie! Say bye to Deckard for me!”

“I will. See you later,” Hattie said, waving to Sam and Luke before entering her brother’s place.

Hattie was staying with him until she could find somewhere up to her security standards, since her place had been destroyed. Letting Hattie stay with him was the least Deckard could do, since it was his fault that her place was uninhabitable.

It didn’t take long to and track down Deckard, who had already locked himself in his room.

“Bugger off!” was the response that floated through the door after she knocked.

“Not a chance. I’m coming in,” she responded, already working on picking the lock.

When she entered the room, Deckard was sat on the bed with his head in his hands, looking uncharacteristically vulnerable. It had been a long, long time since Hattie had seen anyone make her brother react like this, and she had to admit it tugged at her heartstrings a bit.

“What in the bloody universe made you think leaving me alone with the She-Hulk was a good idea?” Deckard questioned, glaring at Hattie.

“The place isn’t destroyed, so it must not have been that bad,” Hattie deflected. “Did you just sit in here and not talk at all?”

“No, we talked.”

“Trading insults doesn’t count.”

Hattie couldn’t believe what a dunce her brother was being. Sure, he wasn’t usually great about expressing his feelings, but she expected more from him. Even with how conflicted he was, they both knew that there was something he felt toward Luke Hobbs, and it wasn’t the hatred he tried to project.

Deckard made an annoyed noise, but at the look Hattie sent him, he acquiesced.

“Fine, we talked, not that it’s any of your damn business.”

“And?”

“And the sky is blue.”

“Decks.”

“I dunno! What am I supposed to do? This isn’t really my forte, if you hadn’t noticed. I like him. Happy? I like him.”

It looked like Deckard truly wasn’t sure what to do with that epiphany. He stood up and started pacing around the room. Hattie could practically hear the thoughts swirling around in his head. What if Luke didn’t feel the same way about him? What about Sam? Why would Luke even let someone like Deckard, who was dangerous and had hurt him before, into their lives?

Hattie walked over to where Deckard was pacing and gave him a quick tap on the cheek, attempting to re-center him. He caught her hand and gave her a death glare, but didn’t say anything.

“Luke is a grown-ass man who can make his own decisions about who he lets into his life. It’s not fair for you to take the choice away just because you’re scared,” Hattie explained patiently.

“’M not scared,” Deckard protested quickly.

“Of course not. Then what’s holding you back?” Hattie asked, giving him an innocent look.

After a lot of grumbling from Deckard, Hattie finally left with the promise that he would find a time to tell Luke how he felt in the next 24 hours, or he would feel the wrath of Hattie.

Maybe Deckard truly was scared of Hattie’s wrath, or maybe he was just sick of holding everything inside, but either way, there was a knock on Hattie’s door the next morning. Habit had her grabbing her gun before she did anything, but she quickly put it away when she saw that it was Deckard outside her door.

“Hi, Hattie!” came Sam’s voice from just behind Deckard. “My dad and Deckard want to get rid of us so they could talk about grown-up things.”

“Oh, really? We’ll just have to go to breakfast then, won’t we?” Hattie asked, smiling brightly at the girl.

“Take your time,” she said to the boys as she and Sam walked out the door.

She and Sam had a lovely breakfast, filled with a lot of scheming. It was easy to love her, especially when one of her first questions was how long it would take Luke and Deckard to realize that they actually liked each other.

“I think yesterday was perfect. Deckard might be starting to come around already, but he’s too stubborn to do anything about it,” Hattie sighed, stabbing a strawberry with her fork.

“My dad’s stubborn too. I asked him about Deckard last night and he choked on his water.”

Hattie laughed, wishing she could have been there to see that. She taught Sam a bit of British slang and gave her some tips on how to tell people were lying. All in all, Hattie really liked spending time with Sam.

They spent quite a while at the restaurant before they returned home to find Deckard and Luke laughing and drinking beer. Hattie and Sam shared a look.

“Hey, it’s five o’clock somewhere,” Luke said, noticing the look.

Deckard and Luke weren’t at each other’s throats, and they actually looked like they were getting along well, so Hattie didn’t question them about it. She did, however, park herself on the sofa with Sam, having absolutely no intention of missing anything she could possibly use to figure out exactly what sort of understanding Deckard and Luke had come to. Luckily, she didn’t have to wait long.

“Hey, Sam, come here for a sec,” Luke said, pulling her onto his lap when she got close enough.

“What’s up, dad?” Sam asked innocently, and damn, Hattie was impressed with her acting skills. Sam was going to be quite dangerous in the future.

“Are you having fun with Deckard and Hattie?”

“Yeah, they’re great. Do you think we could come back and visit them again?”

“That’s what I wanted to ask you. How would you feel if Deckard came over to visit sometimes? And we could come here again, too.”

“Yes!” Sam nodded enthusiastically, subtly looking over at Hattie, who gave Sam a covert thumbs up.

Sam jumped off her dad’s lap, moving over to Deckard and giving him a big hug. Hattie could tell that Deckard froze at first, but after a moment, he tentatively returned her hug, looking like he was afraid he would break her. Good lord, Hattie thought. If he would just look at who her dad was, he should be less afraid of hurting her with a simple hug. If Luke could be gentle enough, then so could he.

Getting up with the excuse of getting some water, Hattie passed by the three of them.

“Maybe Sam and I could have a girls’ night tonight. You know, give you boys a night out on the town and all that.”

“Can we, please?” Sam asked, squealing and jumping up and down.

Luke and Deckard shared a look before nodding, shooting Hattie a grateful look. Sure, Hattie could do the whole bratty little sister thing, but given how much Deckard had been through and how much she cared for Luke and Sam, she was going to be a nice sister for the time being. Once Deckard and Luke had figured out exactly what their status was, she would have plenty of time to make their lives miserable. She could even tell that she had the perfect partner-in-crime in Sam.

After a while, Luke and Sam left with the promise of returning that evening.

“So?” Hattie asked, waggling her eyebrows at Deckard, waiting to hear all the details of what had happened between him and Luke.

“Forget it,” Deckard said.

“Oh, come on, spill.”

“Piss off,” he said, slamming his bedroom door shut, but she swore she saw a hint of a smile on his face.

* * *

Though he and Sam had been planning on staying a few more days, Luke had gotten called away in the middle of the night for ‘important government business’. He and Sam had immediately returned to the States. Though he hid it well, Hattie saw the flash of disappointment cross Deckard’s face when he learned what had happened.

Luke and Deckard had been able to go out the previous night while Hattie and Sam had their girls’ night. Both of their nights had been smashing successes, and Hattie had a really good feeling about the future of the Hobbs and Shaw families.

Hattie and Deckard spent the next few weeks attempting to get life back to a semi-normal routine. The future was still extremely uncertain for both of them, but life went on. Hattie still felt like she was walking on eggshells, but at least Luke and Locke and her own grit had helped smooth things out enough that her own government didn’t want her dead for the time being.

Though she had finally found her own place, she and Deckard kept in close contact. Hattie still felt awful about previously cutting him out of her life and believing the lies that had been spread about him, and she wasn’t going to make that mistake again.

When Deckard called one morning, she didn’t expect anything out of the ordinary. She was in a particularly good mood that day, though that didn’t last long.

“What’s up, Deck?”

“Luke is dead.”

Silence filled the line, Hattie too stunned to speak. Her stomach dropped. Luke was dead. Luke was dead. He had quickly become an important member of Hattie’s team, and that was tenfold now that she knew that he and Deckard had something together.

“What happened?”

In reality, the how wasn’t particularly important. The end result was the same.

“Mission gone wrong.”

Honestly, she could have guessed. That was how she was assuming she was going to go someday, and probably Deckard too.

Another thought crossed her mind, and her heart ached even more. Sam. The poor girl was going to have to live without her father now.

“What about Sam?”

“She’s gonna live with her aunt. She’s devastated, ‘course she is. She’s a tough kid, though,” Deckard said, trying to sound nonchalant, but Hattie could hear the underlying sorrow in his voice. “Gave her both our numbers, just in case.”

Before she had a chance to ask Deckard any more questions, Hattie’s phone beeped. MI6. They always had perfect timing. She groaned but knew that she had to take the call.

“Decks, promise me you’ll call if you get the urge to do anything stupid. I mean it.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he brushed her off, hanging up.

Hattie sighed, but knew it was just the reality of the situation. She could only hope that Deckard would handle it until she had a chance to check up on him again. He had never been the best at handling emotions, and she knew that this was an emotionally charged situation, to say the least.

Completely changing gears, Hattie turned her professional demeanor on full force to talk with MI6. She cautiously accepted the mission they wanted to send her on. She was under no illusion; she knew that this was a test, and a test she desperately needed to pass.

After the call and as soon as she could, Hattie made her way to Deckard’s place. To her surprise, he actually opened the door and let her in. He turned and tried to walk away before she could say anything, but she caught his arm and tugged him into a short embrace. Truth be told, she was surprised that Deckard didn’t fight her more. He actually allowed her to hug her for a moment before he shrugged her off.

He retreated further into the kitchen, grabbing his drink off the counter.

“I can’t do this. Not again,” Deckard muttered quietly.

Hattie plucked the glass out of his hand, taking a long draw before giving it back. She tried to comfort him, but truly, there wasn’t much she could say.

“I’m sorry, Decks.”

Deckard paused before throwing the glass at the wall. It shattered, liquid spraying everywhere. Before either sibling could address it, Deckard’s phone rang. Sam had always had impeccable timing, and Hattie knew that her calling now was one of the best things that could defuse the situation.

“You gonna get that?” Hattie asked, both of them staring at the phone. “Don’t cut her out, Deck. She needs you.”

The glare Deckard gave her didn’t have any of its usual bite, but he did answer the phone.

Taking her leave once Deckard and Sam started talking in earnest, Hattie gave Deckard some space. She would check on him later, but she was glad that Deckard and Sam would be able to help each other.

The next day, Hattie left on her mission. What had happened to Luke still weighed heavily on her, but she couldn’t let that change the way she thought or acted. She was still an agent, and a highly skilled one at that.

Luckily, it was quite simple and everything went according to plan. Hattie was able to accomplish everything she set out to do and even a little more, and MI6 seemed quite pleased with her results. She was able to breathe a sigh of relief when everything was said and done, hoping that this kept her out of any sort of trouble for the foreseeable future.

Soon after she returned home, she received a call from her mother.

“Hi, Mum.”

“Hattie, what is happening with your brother?”

“Which brother?” Hattie asked tiredly, fighting the urge to sigh.

“Oh, stop with the funny business. Deckard, of course! He won’t answer any of your poor mother’s phone calls.”

“Have you ever considered that he’s just busy?”

“You know that’s not it.”

“I know.”

“I’d go check on him, but I’m a bit indisposed at the moment.”

Hattie actually did sigh this time, wondering what sort of trouble her mother had gotten in this time.

“I’ll check on him, mum, but you know Deck. He’ll be fine.”

“That’s a dear. Give him all my best, and tell him to call his mother for once!” Magdalene said, hanging up quickly.

* * *

Groaning quietly and blinking, Hattie moved to swipe at her eyes, only to find that she couldn’t. Trying to clear her head and figure out what was going on was proving harder than she expected. All see could see at first was darkness. As her eyes adjusted, she quickly assessed the situation. She took a few deep breaths of the stale, musty air and concentrated, finally remembering first the concussion grenade and the jab of a needle in her neck before everything had gone dark.

She was frustrated that she had let her guard down enough to get taken, but it didn’t seem like she was alone.

“Hattie! You awake over there?” Deckard’s voice came flowing from a cell that was spaced a good distance away from hers. Though things regarding her mother rarely surprised her anymore, she had to say that her mother must have some sort of sixth sense for knowing when something was going on with her children.

“I’m fine. What’s going on? Are you okay?”

Hattie looked around the room, trying to figure out exactly where they were and how many people were out there guarding their cells. She and Deckard were both shackled by their wrists and ankles to a spot on the floor. Though it may seem unnecessary to have them shackled inside their cells, Hattie thought that the person who took her and Deckard must know them and exactly what they were capable of.

“Just peachy.”

Why they had been taken. Was it Eteon? Did it have something to do with the Snowflake? Some other organization that had heard she had it and was trying to get it from them? If that was the case, they would be upset to hear that Hattie had gotten rid of it as soon as possible.

Did it have something to do with her family? Honestly, that seemed like the most plausible explanation. The Shaw family was exceptionally good at pissing people off, and again, she and Deckard seemed to be the only ones in cells.

Hattie sighed. When was her family going to stop pulling her into all this trouble? She had only recently reconciled with Deckard and her mother, and yet, it seemed like they were always getting her into trouble.

As she pulled on the chains lightly, Hattie tried to gauge just how stuck the two of them were. The chains wouldn’t move, but luckily, it seemed that no one had thought much of her necklace, which meant that she still had a way to pick the locks of the chains. Rookie mistake.

As much as she wanted to discuss the intricacies of their current situation and an escape plan, Hattie knew it wasn’t a good idea. She didn’t know how many people were around, and just because they couldn’t see them didn’t mean they weren’t there. Plus, she could see cameras in the near the ceiling of her cell and a few more in the corridor.

Before Hattie or Deckard could do anything else, Hattie heard the sharp clicking of footsteps on concrete. She straightened up, trying to look as strong as possible in the rather bleak situation they were in. When their captor rounded the corner, Hattie wasn’t surprised to see that she didn’t know him. If this whole thing was truly about their family, she had been absent enough the last few years to be out of the loop when it came to Shaw family enemies.

“Welcome, welcome. You are, no doubt, wondering why you are here.”

Letting the man speak, Hattie assessed the situation more fully. In addition to loud footstep guy, she counted five reinforcements with guns. She was guessing that there were a few more wherever they had come from, but at least she felt like she and Deckard could take them when they needed to.

Honestly, she tried to hold back, but she couldn’t help but roll her eyes as the man droned on. Her suspicions had been correct, as he kept talking about what Owen Shaw had done to him and what he had cost him. This monologue was going on forever. She just wanted everyone to go away so she and Deckard could work on getting out of their cramped cells.

Unfortunately for her, her eye roll had not gone unnoticed. The man turned and walked right up the clear material that made up the wall of her cell.

“Do you think this is funny? Your brother has caused me a lot of trouble, so now you and your other brother are going to pay for it.”

“I have nothing to do with Owen. Any business he had with you doesn’t concern me, or him, for that matter.”

“Oh, no, no, no. Don’t try and pull any funny stuff with me. I don’t care if you don’t like him, but I will collect what I am owed,” the man said, motioning to the guards.

Two of the guards made their way into her cell, while two others went into Deckard’s. The guards started striking her fiercely. She was in no position to look, but if she was judging by the noise, the same thing was happening to Deckard.

Though she desperately wanted to fight back and escape, she knew it wasn’t the right time. They definitely didn’t have the upper hand at the moment, even with how skilled the two of them were. They were missing the element of surprise, and had no plan. No, regrettably, it was much more prudent to wait.

Damn Owen for putting them in this position. She knew he had started doing things for the better, but he was still a work in progress, it seemed. As the men hit her over and over, Hattie could only try to protect herself as much as possible from her disadvantaged position on the floor. Luckily, she was able to get a slight grasp of the fighting style and weapons that the guards were using. If she wasn’t going to escape then, at least she would try to gather as much information as possible.

After what felt like quite a long time, the guards finally left her alone, but not before delivering one final, vicious kick to her midsection. She heard, then felt, one of her ribs snap. Stifling her cry of pain, she curled into herself.

“And, what exactly are you owed?” Deckard asked, spitting blood out of his mouth.

“Ah, all in good time. I lost a lot because of your brother. You’ll regret that he ever crossed me,” the man said, spinning around and leaving, taking one of the guards with him.

Hattie was glad that Deckard waited until there were a few less people around to check in on her. If nothing else, it gave her a few more seconds to pull herself together. In all honesty, she had had much worse. The broken rib was definitely a nuisance, but her situation could be much more horrid.

“You alright there, Hat?”

“Oh, never better. You?”

“Just wonderful.” Deckard sounded slightly more strained tone than usual, but he seemed to be mostly intact.

“I feel like Ringo Starr,” Hattie said, holding her breath for a moment, hoping that the guards wouldn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. Luckily, none of them even glanced away from what they were doing, so she reckoned that they were okay.

“Better you than me,” Deckard said, letting out a dry laugh.

The Ringo Starr was never one of her favorite grifts, but it did take a certain amount of acting that she had always found interesting. It involved one person acting injured while the other called for help. When a concerned bystander came to help, the injured person picked the pocket of the helper before making a miraculous recovery and running off.

When they were younger, Hattie was usually the one who ran to get help because she was much more believable. They were going to have to modify things a bit for the situation, but Hattie thought that it would be the perfect way to get out. Since the guards already knew she was injured, Deckard was going to be the one to call for help for her. All she had to do now was piss the guards off more so they would injure her just enough for it to be believable for her to actually be in trouble.

Using her, well, catch phrase, Hattie baited one of the four remaining guards.

“How long have you been doing this? Because you seem… new.”

When one of them got close enough to the window in her cell, Hattie smacked one of them in the face, there being just enough slack on the shackles. That set off the chain of events she was hoping for, as the guard entered the cell and started towards her. Fighting the urge to fight back with her full power, Hattie put up just enough of a fight to seem realistic but not dangerous.

After what she judged to be an appropriate amount of time, Hattie let herself collapse, making sure that she wasn’t facing the camera or the outside of the cell. She took a couple of good licks, but she also made sure she landed a few heavy blows. Again, the guard left her with a few last kicks before he left her alone. She was definitely going to feel that in the morning, especially when the guard hit her injured ribs again.

Working quickly to unlock the locks on her chains, Hattie let out a loud, shuddering breath, then stayed as still as possible, holding her breath. That was the signal to Deckard, who wasted no time calling the guards over, sounding appropriately panicked as he shouted that she wasn’t breathing.

Hattie braced herself, and as soon as she heard the electronic lock beep open and felt a hand start to turn over, she sprung up, wrapping the chains around the neck of the first guard until he passed out. Using him as leverage, she threw herself at the second guard. As she kicked him, his head collided with the wall and he crumpled instantly. The third guard managed to use his knife to slice her back pretty deeply, but he left himself way open when he came in swinging at Hattie after a few passes, and she was able to take him down easily with a couple of precise hits.

Ducking and rolling to the side as the fourth and final guard shot at her, Hattie grimaced in pain. She was pretty sure that she had a few more broken ribs, and her vision was swimming more than she wanted to admit. Pushing all of that to the back of her mind, Hattie swept the feet out from under the guard, taking his gun from him and hitting him in the temple with it, making sure he stayed down.

She searched through the pockets of the guard closest to her, letting out a noise of victory when she found the keycard to the cells. She rummaged a moment more, hoping to find a cell phone, but she came up empty. Forgetting that, she wasted no time getting Deckard out. As the keycard beeped for access granted, Deckard paused briefly to give Hattie a once over. Hattie still had the gun from one of the fallen guards, and Deckard grabbed one for himself before the two of them ran out of the room quickly, knowing that there would soon be more guards to follow those Hattie had gotten rid of.

As they skidded out into the long hallway outside the large room their cells had been in, Deckard swore under his breath. There were no visible exits, and cameras were posted at regular intervals along the walls. Both directions looked the same, but Hattie was willing to bet that one direction was more likely to get them killed than the other.

“Pick one. If we stay here, we’ll be completely caught out,” Hattie said, looking at Deckard.

He grunted in agreement and started down the hall. It really was far from the ideal situation, given that they had no backup or anything of the sort, but both Shaws had managed in similar circumstances before.

They swiftly made it to a turn in the hall. Hattie peeked around the corner, gun up and ready. She didn’t see anyone, but there were multiple rooms down this section of the hall. When she motioned to Deckard, he started down the hall, gun also at the ready.

Slinking down the hall behind him, Hattie paused when they reached the first door. She couldn’t hear anything inside, but that didn’t mean there weren’t people in there. Getting in position, Hattie opened the door, immediately scanning the interior for any threats. She lowered her gun slightly when she didn’t see anyone in the room. Though there weren’t any threats in the room, there wasn’t anything helpful either.

Knowing that their captors would be catching up with them soon, Hattie and Deckard moved on quickly. They cleared the next room similarly, but when they got to the third room, they found a welcoming party waiting for them.

Wasting no time, Hattie and Deckard leapt into action. They worked in tandem, taking down baddies left and right. Though they were sorely outnumbered, they managed to do some major damage. He tried to stifle it, but Hattie heard a gunshot followed by Deckard’s distinctive hiss and swearing, and she knew he was injured. She hoped it wasn’t too nasty, but they were both in pretty bad shape.

Taking out the last guy in the room, Hattie slumped down heavily against the wall and felt Deckard do the same next to her.

“I just need a minute,” she gasped out, breathing heavily.

She took stock of all her injuries, knowing that they would slow her down significantly if they got in another all-out brawl. Looking over at Deckard, she knew he was in a similar position.

“Think we’ve got less than a minute,” Deckard replied, also breathing quite raggedly.

“What’s the plan?” Hattie asked, wincing as she felt her wrist clicking. Looking at the blood stain spreading behind Deckard, Hattie took the time to rip off some fabric and press it hard against what appeared to be a bullet wound to Deckard’s shoulder, wrapping it tight to keep pressure.

“Keep moving until we can’t. We need to find a way out,” Deckard said, grimacing as the pressure was applied.

“What about your shoulder?”

“It’s not so bad.”

Hattie gave Deckard a skeptical look, but didn’t argue as they clambered to their feet. When she got to her feet, black spots danced at the edge of her vision. It took a couple seconds before she managed to shake them off, but she ignored the concerned look Deckard shot at her.

“You’re a bloody hypocrite,” she said, knowing that he was just as bad off as she was.

The two set off at a slow but steady pace. They knew that there might still be more guards around, but they were trying to avoid any sort of confrontation. They turned down another hallway, but there were no doors this way. Unfortunately, that meant that there was no way out that direction.

Hattie and Deckard swore in unison as they heard a commotion coming towards them. Giving each other a look, the two of them straightened up, ready to take a stand. Even bleeding and battered, it wasn’t in their nature to run away. If they were going to go down, they were going to go down fighting together.

Looking at the looming figure coming around the corner, Hattie decided that her concussion must be getting the best of her. It seemed as though Deckard was feeling the same way, because he promptly slumped to the ground. Hattie scrutinized the large man, making sure he wasn’t a threat before checking on her brother. He was bleeding quite a bit from his bullet wound, but he was still breathing.

“Luke!” Hattie exclaimed, staring as the man got closer. “Is it actually you, or did I take one too many hits to the head?”

“It does look like you took a couple too many hits, but, yes, I’m here,” Luke said as he moved to kneel over Deckard.

“Rise and shine, princess,” Luke said, giving Deckard a couple taps on the cheek.

Deckard groaned as his eyes opened groggily.

“Always knew I’d end up here.”

“Ah, you’re not in Hell yet, drama queen. What are you doing, napping at a time like this?”

“Just trying to spare my eyes the agony of looking at your big, ugly, baby face,” Deckard slurred, still looking quite out of it.

“What about the guy who took us?” Hattie asked, bringing them back to the situation at hand.

“All taken care of. Now, we just need to get out of here.”

Swaying a bit herself from blood loss and other injuries, Hattie willed herself to stay alert long enough to get to safety. Deckard was already in rough enough shape, and she didn’t need to slow them down any more. Fortunately, Luke didn’t look injured, and he was able to help drag a half-conscious Deckard along the dimly lit corridor and out into the fresh air. Luke helped him into his car as Hattie clambered in carefully.

“I’m so glad you’re alive,” Hattie murmured. “How did you find us?” she asked, but her eyes were already shutting against her will. Luke glanced at her before telling her that he would explain it all once the two of them had gotten all stitched up. Hattie hummed in approval before letting the exhaustion finally overcome her.

* * *

The next time she opened her eyes, Hattie was in a familiar place. She was extremely glad to not be in the antiseptic environment of a hospital, and she knew Deckard would be equally pleased. She sat up quickly to look for Deckard, wincing as the motion sent a wave of pain through her chest and back. The spinning of her head was something she could do without as well, but at least she was safe. She could feel that the wound on her back had been stitched up, her ribs were wrapped up, and she had a splint on her wrist.

Pushing off the bed, Hattie moved as fast as her injuries would allow towards her brother’s room.

“Now don’t you go interrupting them,” came her mother’s voice, stopping her progress before she made it too far. She was sitting at the table with a cup of tea, and Hattie made her way over, sitting heavily in a chair.

“Are they still working on Deckard?”

“No, that Luke fella is with him. Sounded like they had a lot to talk about.”

“Luke is still here?” Hattie asked, surprised. She had thought he would have returned to spend time reuniting with Sam.

“Mhm. Seemed pretty worried about the state of the two of you.”

“Did he call you?”

“I called him.”

Somehow, Magdalene always seemed to know more about everything than other people, and Hattie felt that this was one of those times. Hattie gave her an incredulous look.

“What? You stopped answering your calls, and I couldn’t get hold of Owen, so I called him.”

“Everyone thought he was dead, mum.”

“Well, no one had the decency to tell me, so I called him. I left a message and told him what was going on, and voilà, he came and helped you and Deck.”

Hattie eyed her mother, knowing that there was likely more to the story, but she also knew that there was no pushing Magdalene Shaw. If her mother wanted to tell them the rest someday, she would, but until then, they were out of luck.

“Now, how are you holding up?” Magdalene asked, poking one of Hattie’s ribs particularly hard. She grinned as Hattie groaned, slapping her mother’s hand away.

“Do you mind? I feel like a truck ran me over.”

“I’m not surprised, given the way you and Deck looked at the beginning. You two took quite the beating.”

Hattie sighed. For such an incompetent and disorganized captor, he had still been quite vicious, and his guards had loved to inflict as much damage as possible.

“Mum, the man who took us said he took us because of Owen. Do you know where he is?”

“Oh, he’s off doing something. I’m sure he’s very sorry about the whole thing.”

Hattie rolled her eyes but didn’t push the issue. Some things never changed, and she and Deckard would probably always be getting caught up in Owen’s wake. She would love to have the chance to smooth things over with him, but Owen never seemed to be around.

Hearing a door creak open, Hattie turned her head. She saw Deckard emerging from his room, followed closely by Luke.

“Deck! How are you feeling? Maybe you should be sitting down,” Magdalene fussed.

“’M perfectly fine,” Deckard growled, shrugging her off after a few seconds. “Luke’s leaving, so I was just seeing him out.”

“I would love to stay, but someone needs to be ready to keep the world safe, and since you two are in no shape, I guess it’s up to me,” Luke said, laughing. “Actually, I need to get back to Sam, make sure she’s doing okay.”

Hattie made her way over and hugged Luke tightly.

“I’m glad you’re okay. Thank you for coming to get us,” she whispered into his shoulder.

She couldn’t help stiffening when he hugged her back when his arms brushed up against the wound on her back, but she brushed off any apology.

“You better bring Sam to visit soon, or you might get an unexpected visitor.”

“I will. I just need to spend some time with her first. Thank you for the call, Mrs. Shaw,” Luke said, turning to their mother.

“Oh, please, call me Magdalene. Thanks for bailing the two of them out. When will they ever learn?”

Hattie and Deckard protested but were promptly ignored as Luke and their mother shared a laugh.

Deckard was intensely studying anything else in the room, but when Luke came up and wrapped his arms around him, he didn’t fight. It seemed to Hattie that he actually leaned into the embrace slightly, but he pulled away after a few short seconds.

“I’ll call when I get home,” Luke said, looking into Deckard’s eyes.

“What, you think you can make it home without getting lost? Good luck, but I’m not holding me breath,” Deckard insulted, but everyone in the room could tell that there was no malice behind his words.

After Luke had finally left, Deckard made his way over to a chair, joining his mother and sister.

“How is Luke alive?” Hattie asked, looking over at her brother.

“He said some arsehole faked his death and kept him locked up for a few weeks until he managed to escape, but everyone thought he was dead.”

“All right, who needs a drink?” Hattie asked, looking up at the ceiling.

Deckard chuckled, but their mother wasn’t amused.

“You are in no condition to be drinking, what with your bad concussion? No, not in my house. And don’t you go encouraging her.”

“It’s not your house, mum,” Deckard said, but the point was made, and the three descended into silence.

Hattie took the time to examine Deckard closely, but it looked like now he was all stitched up, he would be just fine.

“Really, are you okay?” Hattie asked Deckard, meaning much more than physically. She could tell that he understood, and he took a moment to respond.

“Just give it a bit of time, and I’ll be just fine. I reckon I could still take Twinkle Toes down if I had to, anyway.”

Hearing their mother scoff, both siblings turned to look at her.

“How long are you planning on sticking around anyways, Mum?” Deckard asked carefully.

“You two are in no fit state to be alone, so you aren’t getting rid of me that easy.”

Hearty protests from Hattie and Deckard filled the air, but a wave of their mother’s hand silenced them easily. As much as they fought it, it was nice to have someone who cared about them. Seeing that there was no winning that argument at the moment, Hattie and Deckard shared a look before retreating to their respective rooms to get some rest. They would figure everything else out later.

* * *

Unlocking her door, Hattie pushed a few strands of sweaty hair away from her face. Her injuries had healed quite well, and she had gotten the all clear to start training again. Of course, she had started a while before she had been officially cleared, but no one needed to know that. Deckard also seemed to have healed up and was back to his typical annoying self.

Though he didn’t talk about it much, Hattie knew that Deckard and Luke’s relationship was progressing well. Hattie managed to weasel some information out of him every once in a while, and Sam gave her weekly updates. Her conversations with Sam never failed to make her smile.

As her phone rang, she looked at the display before picking it up.

“Hi, Luke, what’s up?”

“Hattie! I just wanted to give you a heads up. I’m going on a job for a few days. Sam’s aunt usually watches her, but she’s on a trip, so I asked Deckard to come stay with her.”

“You what?”

“Oh, come on, you know they adore each other. Plus, Deck is more than capable of protecting her if something happens.”

“True. So, what do you want me to do?”

“Well, I was hoping you could just make sure the two of them don’t cause any global destruction. Or, if that’s too much, can you just keep an ear out in case they need anything?”

Hattie laughed and quickly agreed before wishing him luck on his mission.

Filling up her water, Hattie quickly logged onto her computer and purchased a ticket to Los Angeles. Luke hadn’t asked her to actually go there, but she wouldn’t miss it for the world. While she trusted her brother to keep Sam safe, a little back-up never hurt. Besides, she wasn’t going to reveal her presence until the moment was right. She cackled to herself while putting the finishing touches on her trip.

A few days later, Hattie was sitting in a booth of a diner she was told was a favorite of Sam and Luke’s, keeping an eye on Sam and Deckard. The staff seemed to be familiar with Sam and seemed to be interested in Deckard as well. Sam had her pancakes with whipped cream and a smoothie, and Deckard was so boring with his omelet. Sam laughed when one of the waitresses remarked that her friend didn’t have as much of an appetite as her dad, and Hattie sniggered under her breath as well.

After they left the diner, Deckard brought Sam to her football, no, soccer game. Hattie kept herself well hidden, but observed the team playing. Luke was the team’s coach, so apparently Deckard was supposed to fill that role. He got quite a few dirty looks from the soccer moms when he wasn’t able to control his mouth when the other team scored.

Sam spun and danced with the ball, pulling off some great moves. Somehow, Deckard managed to put together a play that ended in Sam scoring, and near the end of the game, one of their players was taken down in the box. After a lot of shouting from Deckard, the referee awarded Sam’s team a penalty kick and Deckard a warning that he would be kicked out if he didn’t calm down. The team pushed Sam towards the penalty spot, and after a few nerve-wracking seconds, Sam placed the ball perfectly into the left upper corner, securing the win for her team.

Once the team had gotten celebratory cookies from one of the parents and Deckard had managed to disperse the celebrating team, he and Sam finally left the field. Hattie stopped following them for the time being, instead choosing to return to her accommodations for the evening. She would let Deckard handle things for the night, especially because she didn’t want them to catch her yet.

After an evening of relaxing and scheming, Hattie’s phone rang at about seven o’clock.

“You know it’s midnight, right?”

“Midnight in London.”

“And I live in London.”

She heard Deckard scoff, but he didn’t say anything else.

“Did you need something?”

“Can’t your brother ever just call to say hello?”

“Not usually. What are you hiding?”

“Pfft, that’s ridiculous. I’m not hiding anything, thank you very much.”

At that point, Hattie heard a muffled crash in the background of the call. She sat up quickly, wondering if something had actually happened. Deckard sighed and cursed.

“Fine, I might need your help.”

“Help with what?”

“Can you just pop over?”

“You want me to fly all the way from London?”

“Oh, get over yourself and get over here. I saw you earlier. You’re really slipping.”

Hattie laughed, knowing that she hadn’t been trying to be all that sneaky

“I’ll be right over,” she said, hanging up.

Pulling into the driveway and exiting the car, Hattie walked over and knocked on the door. A frazzled looking Deckard opened the door, pulling her inside quickly and shutting the door. Hattie heard a supersonic squeal before a solid figure crashed into her and held on.

“HATTIE!”

“Hello to you, too!” she laughed, patting the top of Sam’s head.

“How much sugar did you give her?” she asked, turning to her brother.

“What, sugar? No one had any sugar.”

“Ooh, I did!” Sam said, giggling and starting to list off all the sugar she had consumed.

“She said her dad let her,” Deckard admitted, realizing he was beat.

Hattie looked at Deckard with wide eyes, realizing for the first time what a pushover he could be when it came to Sam. All Deckard could do was shrug.

“Why don’t we watch a movie?” Hattie suggested, figuring that Sam would be crashing from all the sugar before too long. If they could keep Sam focused on the movie long enough, she would hopefully fall asleep when she crashed, and then they could just get her to bed. Luckily, Sam loved the idea. She scurried over and quickly picked out Spy Kids, bouncing up and down in excitement from her spot on the couch when the opening music started.

Deckard looked particularly bored, but to his credit, he didn’t say anything and at least pretended to watch the movie. Hattie had never seen the movie, but found it mildly interesting. The movie was wildly inconceivable, but she had to admit that she would like to try out some of the gadgets the kid spies used.

“You better not be getting any ideas,” Deckard said at one point, turning to Sam, who just giggled again.

Much to her surprise, Sam stuck it out longer than expected and stayed awake for almost the entire movie. Hattie knew that it was almost impossible to avoid the crash after being that hyper, and inevitably, Sam did eventually pass out on the couch, her head resting on Hattie’s shoulder. They let her stay there until the end credits rolled.

Deckard pointed the remote at the TV and waited until it clicked off. He then carefully gathered Sam into his arms and carried her to her room, pulling her blankets up over her sleeping form as Hattie watched from the doorway. He lingered for a moment before hesitantly pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s forehead. Hattie smiled, so happy that her brother had finally found something worth caring about in the harsh world. Sam and Luke had been so good for him, and Hattie was so glad that they made him happy.

Stealing one last glance at the sleeping Sam, Hattie and Deckard made their way back downstairs.

“Now that we’ve got that crisis averted, how are things with you and Luke?”

“We’re taking things slow, but it works for us,” he answered hesitantly. Deckard had never been very good about talking about his feelings, something that stemmed from when they were kids, so he didn’t have much to say other than that.

“Are you happy?”

“Yes,” Deckard answered immediately, looking around at the chaos of the living room.

Hattie smiled, content with the answers she had gotten.

“I’m happy for you, Deck. You really found something special.”

Deckard smiled back, nodding.

The duo sat in comfortable silence for a while before a piercing scream shattered the peace. Deckard and Hattie were immediately on their feet, racing towards Sam’s room, ready to fight. When they reached the doorway of her room, both of them scanned for threats, but saw nothing more than Sam twisting around in bed, crying out for her dad. As much as Hattie wanted to step in and comfort the girl, she hung back to let Deckard help.

Hattie flashed back to all the times Deckard had helped her when she was in Sam’s position. When they were children, Hattie always went to Deckard before anyone else, and he always comforted her when she needed it. When he heard her crying in the middle of the night, he was there to soothe her. Even as they got older, he was always there when she needed him.

As he sat on the edge of Sam’s bed, stroking her hair and calling her name gently, she woke up, flinging her arms around him and hiding her teary face in his neck. He hushed her gently, rocking her back and forth gently.

“It’s okay, love. Want to talk about it?”

Sam shook her head no, whimpering softly.

“Why don’t we go get something to drink, then?”

Sam let herself be guided down the stairs and into the kitchen, tears still bright in her eyes. She stayed silent except for a couple of sniffles throughout the preparation of warm milk. When they all had a steaming mug in their hands, Sam finally found her voice again.

“Are you scared when you get sent on a mission?” she asked, not meeting their eyes. Hattie and Deckard shared a look, knowing that this went much deeper than it seemed.

“It can be a little scary sometimes,” Hattie answered truthfully, “but that can also help me be more aware and cautious of everything going on. And I know that I have a great team that will always be there for me if I need it.”

Deckard nodded in agreement.

“Your dad is one of the best agents I’ve ever worked with, and I trust him to get any job done. We’re all very well-trained, and we have the best tools to work with,” he said, tilting Sam’s chin up to meet his serious gaze.

Sam nodded, but dropped her eyes to the mug in front of her once again.

“Can we watch another movie?” she asked in a small voice.

Though they knew it was long past time for bed, Deckard agreed to her request. Tear tracks still evident on her cheeks, Sam picked out Lilo & Stitch. She sat sandwiched between Deckard and Hattie, snuggling into them both.

As the movie progressed, Hattie found herself reflecting on the idea of ‘ohana… of family. Stitch had found his family, like she and Deckard had added Luke and Sam to their family. Hattie wondered if Sam had picked this movie on purpose or if had been simply a coincidence. Either way, Hattie was going to treasure the small moments like these. She almost felt bad for infringing on Deckard and Sam’s time together, but Deckard had called her, and she was sure Sam didn’t mind. The only thing that would complete the night would be Sam feeling better and Luke being there.

Hattie glanced down at Sam and saw that her eyes were fluttering shut, breathing evening out. Hattie gently ran her hand through Sam’s beautiful hair, smiling as Sam unconsciously leaned into her touch.

“Thanks for being here, Hat,” Deckard said quietly. “Means a lot to both of us.”

“Thank you for asking me to come.”

At some point, Hattie must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, she was waking up to see Luke snapping a picture of the three of them slumped over together on the sofa.

“This almost makes up for no one coming to pick me up at the airport,” he announced loudly, which caused Deckard to swear loudly, waking Sam up. She was up in a heartbeat, jumping into his arms, the previous night’s sorrow seemingly forgotten.

“Dad! I missed you!”

“I missed you too, sweetie,” Luke said, giving her a bear hug. “Did you have fun with Deckard? And Hattie?”

“It was so fun! Next time you leave, can I stay with them again?”

“Well, I’m not planning on leaving for a while, unless you are trying to get rid of me!” Luke said, tickling Sam. She laughed and jumped out of his embrace.

Luke turned to Deckard and Hattie, raising his eyebrow, probably wondering why Hattie was there.

“You don’t want to know,” Hattie said, getting up and starting to gather her things. She hadn’t been planning on spending the night in the first place, and she knew that it was time for her to leave.

“Well, thanks for coming over. I guess this princess couldn’t handle the other princess alone,” Luke said, laughing.

“Hey!” Deckard protested.

“No, I think he would have been fine. I was just feeling a little left out,” Hattie said, brushing close to Luke before giving him a quick hug. He laughed, knowing that she was right.

“Call me if you need any more help,” Hattie said, giving Sam a big hug before exiting the house.

As she drove away from the house, she waved back to an excitedly waving Sam in the doorway, chuckling when she saw Luke and Deckard kissing through the kitchen window. They couldn’t even keep it together for five minutes. Maybe they weren’t the most traditional family, but she thought that they were by far the best.


End file.
